fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR08
The Garden Of Miracles! The Tree Of Hearts' Gift! (奇跡の庭！こころの大樹の贈り物！''Kiseki no niwa! Kokoro no taiju no okurimono!) is the eighth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 57th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Cures going to the Tree of Hearts. Plot Kaoruko decides to take the Cures on a trip to see the great Tree of Hearts. They marvel at the sight, and Ayano becomes interested in it's history. However, Hajar appears with a Desertrian, and the Cures realise that their mission is to protect the Tree of Hearts. Can they stop Hajar and his Desertrian? Synopsis During the Cures' training, Kaoruko goes up to them and says that she wants to show them the Tree of Hearts. Cure Rose asks her what the Tree of Hearts is like, and Kaoruko says that they will have to wait and see. Cure Ocean states that she wants to learn about the Tree's history. Cure Sunburst tells her that learning about history is boring, while Cure Ocean protests that it is interesting. As the two Cures argue, Cure Moonbeam asks when they can leave. Kaoruko smiles and says that they will leave right after the Cures de-transform. The Cures (in their civilian forms) asks how they should get to the Tree, and Kaoruko says that they should take the Dream Gateway. Ayano asks what the Dream Gateway is, but she then begins to hover in midair! The other Cures (including Kaoruko) begin to float as well, but Ayano clings to Hanae. Everyone then realised that Ayano is afraid of heights! A portal then opens above them, and everyone is sucked into it. On the way, the Cures notice an image of a girl with long light pink hair fighting a large silhouette. Kaoruko says that was her when she was Cure Flower, when she was fighting Dune. Another image appears and Rina notices that the girl in it looks like her Pretty Cure form! Kaoruko says that was Cure Moonlight, fighting her evil twin, Dark Pretty Cure. A final image appears and three girls are shown in it: one with long yellow hair in twin tails; one with long cyan hair cascading down her back; and the last (who appeared to be the leader) with long pink hair in a ponytail. Kaoruko says that the three girls are Cure Sunshine, Cure Marine and Cure Blossom. Hanae kept staring at the image of Cure Blossom, and felt as if they've met before. Finally, the Dream Gateway came to an end, where they landed on a floating island. Kaoruko said that they had made it to the island of the Tree of Hearts, and pointed to a large tree. Ayano commented on how the Tree's leaves captured the light of the sun perfectly. Hinata said that it was so perfect that it looked like the leaves were rainbow-coloured. Kaoruko smiled, and spoke to the Tree, leaving the Cures shocked. Hanae nervously admitted that she used to talk to flowers when she was little, but Hinata pinched her arm. Ayano politely introduced herself to the Tree, and the other girls followed. Ayano asked Kaoruko about the Tree's history, and the Cures began to laugh, although Ayano had no idea what they were laughing about. As the Cures laughed, Lady Sabakuno Namida was watching them with her crystal ball. She muttered to herself that they were growing stronger, and she had to defeat them somehow. She summoned Hajar and gave him another chance to defeat Pretty Cure or she will send Marudeva, and Hajar said that he will destroy them. After he left, Lady Sabakuno Namida said to herself that the Cures' predecessors had defeated Dune, but she was much stronger than him, and laughed evilly. Kaoruko told the girls that in order to grow stronger, they need to prove themselves to the Tree. Rina asked how they were supposed to prove themselves, and Kaoruko said that they have to be worthy enough to hold enough power. Once they have received that power, they must do something kind and brave. Suddenly, the air grew cold, and the Cures turned around to see Hajar - and a Desertrian! The mascots tell the Cures to transform, and so they did. They transform and begin fighting the Desertrian, but no side has won. Cure Rose looked at the Tree and realised that people wanted to destroy it, and said that protecting it was the Pretty Cure's mission as well as protecting everyone's Heart Flowers. She said to the Tree that she would do all in her power to protect the Tree. Just then, Cure Rose spotted a flower blooming, and said that flowers were the source of life for her, and they made her happy. The flower kept blooming, until it sent four different-coloured lights flying down to the Cures. All four lights landed on the Cures' rings, and Kaoruko says that they are worthy. Now in order to unlock that power, they have to do something kind and brave. The Cures began to fight the Desertrian again, and it eventually weakened. Cure Ocean then used her attack to purify the Desertrian, and it reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere (which Potpourri had found) became reunited once more, and turned back into a teenage boy, who was unconscious. Before the Cures left, Kaoruko looked at the Tree of Hearts, and asked if it was really alright to let the Mirage Pretty Cures become reincarnated. They all then left the Tree of Hearts using the Dream Gateway, and arrived back in the Taiyo Garden. The boy woke up, and the Cures told him that he had just fainted, and everything was going to be okay. The boy agreed, and left the Garden. Major Events * Marudeva is mentioned, but does not make an appearance. * The eighth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Lady Sabakuno Namida * Hajar * Desertrian * Marudeva (mentioned) Secondary Characters * Hanasaki Kaoruko Trivia * This episode features more previews for the upcoming All Stars movie, Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪: The Path to Fantasia!. Gallery pretty_cure_all_stars_new_stage_background_by_thewolfbunny-d6qln9p.jpg|The Dream Gateway's end Heartcatch_Pretty_Cure!_episode_2_-_Tree_of_Hearts.jpg|The Cures see the Tree of Hearts 41159_320.jpg|Cure Rose notices the blooming flower 41303_320.jpg|The flower before sending out beams of light Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures